Justin's Story
by Nephiliam
Summary: Justin didn't tell his real story, that one was fabricated so no one would get too close to him. But now, as Seth and him head back to Malice after they dropped off Kady, he's decided to tell all.


**I should probably work on my other fanfics, but I just NEED to do a Malice one because I love it so much.**

**Summary: **Justin didn't tell his _real _story, that one was fabricated so no one would get too close to him. But now, as Seth and him head back to Malice after they dropped off Kady, he's decided to tell all.

**Note:** I'm not from the UK or England at all so I'm going to be using American terms if you don't mind.

**Please review if you love it (or hate it) or are somewhere in between :)**

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me what really happened?" Seth asked, surprised by his friend's sudden outburst. Seth had thought Justin had revealed all while they were in that dark pit. "Am I so untrustworthy?"<p>

"No," Justin shook his head. "I just wasn't ready to tell you the entire story. The part about my brother and dad, _that _was all true, I swear...but there was another piece - there _is _another piece. It's the reason I actually started reading Malice."

"I thought you read it because of what others said in that youth correction center..."

"That's where I heard about it, yeah, but...let me start from the beginning, huh?"

He paused for a moment as if to ready himself for what he was about to leak to his friend. Seth sat patiently but ready for the truth.

"I had a twin - _have _a twin. Her names Ren, at least that's what she wanted everyone to call her. Her real name was Lauren but she had always hated that name. It sounded too common for her taste," Justin laughed a little at the memory. "Anyways, Ren was like me in a few ways. She got in trouble a lot, but she had always been like that where I started because I was pushed that way. She was a real problem kid, but her grades were as good as gold. She fought a lot with other kids - there was an actual _spot _in the principal's office for her.

"Me and her, we were the best of friends. We told each other everything about anything we did, anybody we liked, and anybody we needed beating up," he laughed again and leaned farther back in his seat. "She wasn't very strong - could hardly do one stinkin' pullup. I was the one always protecting her from the things she started with her own words. It was funny really, some of the things she said, but every single word of it was truth.

"Anyways, she got in this one big fight and dad went ballistic on her. My old man had always been one to choose a gender he liked best. When I said he hit people around he was even worse on the girls. Previous to the fight Ren had been staying out later with her boyfriend and a few friends; that seriously pissed my old man off - her being happy and all.

"My dad had decided to send her to this private school. It confused me at the time until I saw the brochure for that stupid school. _Physical disipline allowed. _How stupid was that? Sometimes Ren came home with a bruise or two, and she never told me about it. That was really when she started closing off from me and I became...well, me. But the thing that killed her the most was her fingernails.

"Ren had always painted her fingernails a perfect color - usually black or dark purple or something. That school she went too didn't like that and made her take it _all _off. She freaked out when she had to take it off because that particular color she used was this expensive purple-blue that, in my opinion, looked _really _nice. She had cried and made a fit while she was taking it off; eventually she made me take it off while she was sleeping because she was so depressed about it.

"She started loosing all of her friends too, coming home and staying home. One night she went out with her boyfriend and didn't come home for two days. When she showed up she was bruised really bad. I tried getting her to tell me what happened but she just shook her head and asked to be left alone in this quiet voice. Let me tell you this, my sister was _anything _but quiet. I'd thought her boyfriend beat her or raped her or something. When I asked her she just slapped me and said "He's a good guy," and all this shit. I still thought that that guy did something but I didn't bring it up much again. But he stopped coming to the house and after a few days the news said he went missing. I didn't get it.

"One night I heard my sister talking to one of her friends over the phone about this comic book, _Malice_, and how she found her boy in there. He had been running from a Chitter or something, I didn't know what it was at the time, and it got him. I didn't know what she was talking about and I was going to ask her, only that's when I went away to that correction center for a few months. That's when I really started learning more about it. I came home and found my sister's copy, but it was blank. We hadn't spoke in over three months by then - we were hardly siblings anymore, let alone twins. I felt bad about that.

"The night after I got home my sister came into our room really late - our old man was already asleep - and she told me she was going away and she wasn't going back. I asked her where and she said it didn't matter, I'd never see her again. It was a lie. I got my hands on a new copy of _Malice _and found her running from a Chitter. Just as it was starting to catch up it totally switched stories and didn't mention her ever again.

"That's why I started reading it. For a whole year I searched those pages for her, and I saw her two other times. I was ecstatic that she wasn't dead the first time but it didn't tell me anything. She was in the background of one of the cities, though it never said where. And she wasn't dead. I was so happy..."

"And eventually you said the chant," Seth muttered.

"Yeah. I wanted to find her real bad."

"You saw her another time though..."

"I was in the comic when I saw her again. I had just gotten there but I wasn't where you had found me, I was someplace else - though I'm not going to mention where. I saw her, I called to her, but she looked at me like a stranger. She recognized me and all, and spoke just like her, but she sounded different. Like when a solider comes back from war, they never sound the same. They sound old. That's how she sounded. Ren was sad to see me, too, saying things like I should have never come.

"I realized, too late, that she was finished with that world. She wanted more than anything for it all to be over. She jumped in front of a train a few days after seeing me. But she left me two tickets - a white and a black. I used the black and wound up by the timekeeper and eventually found the shit hole you landed in.

"You've got the rest of the story from there."

After Justin stopped talking Seth was quiet for awhile. "You miss her?" he finally asked.

"Sometimes, but I'm never going to forgive her."

"Forgive her?"

"For being so weak. She was stronger than that and she gave in. I'm telling you, Malice made her do it."

"Maybe there was more behind the story?"

"There's always more than you see, but it shouldn't be bad enough to kill yourself."

They were silent the rest of the ride to Malice.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>


End file.
